


Make me Believe

by Kreton



Category: South Park
Genre: Dubious Consent Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreton/pseuds/Kreton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy's tired of cleaning the library by herself. When she hears that Cartman is in trouble again she gets him put on cleaning duty with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me Believe

“I'm not going to listen to your lies anymore. If you don't want to do your part then I'll just inform Principal Victoria that you were unwilling to cooperate.” Wendy hoped that Cartman would just give in, but she should have known better than to confront him with an audience.

“My part!? I'm being made to do forced labor because I was fighting for the rights of the students. I'm not being uncooperative. I'm standing up for what is right.” Like usual, he was talking to the crowd more than he was to Wendy.

“Fine! The next time you get yourself into trouble I won't help you out by suggesting an easy punishment, like helping me clean the library.”

“That's fine! I don't deserve to be punished because what I was doing was just.” To make his point Cartman made a big show of marching off.

“Grrrr, I hate him so much.” Wendy fumed for a few moments trying to calm down. She had suggested his punishment with her in the library because she found the work tedious, and worst of all boring. And if there is one thing Cartman was good at, it was keeping her from being bored.

As Wendy made her way toward the library her thoughts lingered on Cartman. He had so much potential. She actually admired how passionately he fought for what he believed in. Sadly he almost always took the side opposite herself. She often thought that if she could convince him to see things reasonably then the two of them could really make a change in the world. Her brains and his unstoppable passion... Unfortunately one of the things he was passionate about was pissing her off. He would do things just because he knew it would get under her skin.

Arriving at the library doors, Wendy tried to clear her mind and get to the task at hand. Once every two weeks the library needed to be tidied up. Wendy had volunteered with the belief that the students would take turns, but this was not the case. After having done this task countless times she began to dread it. It usually took about twenty-five to forty-five minutes depending on various things. She always devoted an hour and a half for the extra credit it provided and because she used the extra time to relax. The library was of the typical sort, it was carpeted and had books, tables, chairs, computers, that sort of thing. It did have a small office with a comfy couch she liked to read on. One of the perks of taking care of the library after-hours was that she had free run of the place. But the solitude brought about a deep boredom she was hoping to alleviate with Cartman's aid. Even if they argued the entire time, it would be better than having to be here all alone again.

Shaking her head to clear her mind, Wendy entered the library and set to work. She was finished in no time, leaving herself a full hour to kill. She had already read all the interesting books, and she failed to bring anything to entertain herself. So she headed to the small office and laid down on the couch and closed her eyes.

Almost immediately she heard someone enter the library. She thought this might happen. Now that the work was done and everyone had gone home for the day she figured Cartman would come back and tell her some bullshit story to convince her not to tell Principal Victoria that he didn't help. Oh no, she wasn't going to let him get away with it this time.

She stormed out of the office to give him a piece of her mind. As she threw open the door and rushed out she slammed face first into Cartman, knocking her on her ass. “What the fuck!” Wendy didn't normally cuss, but she was already angry and this was just more fuel on her fire. “If you think you can come back in here and play nice and pretend that you've done nothing wrong, then you've got another think coming.” Wendy just sat on the floor looking up at Cartman with fire in her eyes. While Cartman stood silently looking down at her coldly.

The fact that he literally was looking down at her filled her with anger. She started screaming at him with tears in her eyes “If you're not going to do anything helpful then leave! Why don't you get Butters to kiss your ass if that's what you're looking for, because I'm not going to do it. Oh, but I forget you don't like ass kissing, you're more into dick sucking. So get out of here and go suck Butters' dick again... or is it Kyle's dick you'd rather suck?” As soon as she said Kyle's name he finally reacted.

Cartman started undoing his pants, “I'll show you dick suckin' bitch!” He push his pants and underwear down past his knees and forcefully pushed his dick into Wendy's face while holding the back of her head. “How do you like that?”

“What the hell are you doing!? Get that thing away from me. You're disgusting.” Wendy couldn't pull away from his hold. She could feel his penis hardening as he rubbed it against her face. That's when she did something impulsive. She opened her mouth and took his dick into it. She had intended to bite it to make him stop, but once it was inside her mouth she was afraid of seriously hurting him.

She found it hard to concentrate on anything other than the object in her mouth. Cartman had loosened his grip on her head, and he responded with a pleasurable moan. “That feels so good. Oh yeah! Keep it up.” She slowly explored his member with her tongue. Readjusting her position to better accommodate the situation, she was surprised at how responsive he was. It didn't take much to make him tense up and moan. This was a new experience for her, in more ways than one, she had never been able to manipulate him so easily. If she bobbed up and down slowly, taking him deeper into her mouth, he would actually shiver. If she slid her tongue from side to side while pushing it against the underside he would buck his hips forward. Every movement and motion from her would be rewarded with a reaction from him.

It wasn't a secret that Cartman had the smallest penis in their grade. But this lack of length made it easier to handle him. She imagined that if it was much longer she might have gagged on it. She was also curious if his was fat because he was fat, or if it was normal to be so thick. While Wendy was lost in thought, things had picked up. She was moving in rhythm with Cartman's thrusting, until he started bucking wildly. She felt his cock pulsate in her mouth, then came a feeling of liquid hitting the roof of her mouth, quickly filling to overflow. She swallowed hard trying to clear the stuff from her mouth, but it was hard to swallow and she ended up coughing to keep from choking.

“Wow, you really know how to satisfy.” Cartman said triumphantly.

Wendy wiped the cum from her lips with her shirt. “And you wouldn't know the first thing about how to satisfy a woman. I think you just proved my point.”

Cartman kicked his pants off completely, and grabbed Wendy by the hand pulling her up and over to the couch. He knelt down and started undoing her pants. She took the opportunity to pull her jizz covered shirt off. He removed her pants, slid her panties off and laid her down on the couch then climbed on top of her.

Never having had sex before he was quite clumsy, but surprisingly gentile with Wendy. He positioned himself between her legs and slowly pushed his dick into her pussy lips. They were already covered with her juices and made things very slippery. Cartman, holding his rod, rubbed it up and down looking for the right spot to enter. This caused his cock-head to slide across Wendy's clit over and over. Before she realized it she started cumming hard! As many times as she had brought herself to orgasm it had never been like this. Cartman looked down upon her with a warm smile on his face. “Don't know how to satisfy, huh?”

“Oh shut up and get off me.” Her face was red, and she had trouble looking him in the eye.

“I'm not done with you yet.” Cartman leaned down and kissed Wendy gently on the lips. “Now, where does this go in?”

Wendy grinned at his asking for help. “A little lower. A little more. Okay, push in slowly.” The feeling of his cock pushing into her so soon after her orgasm was a mix of feelings. She was still very sensitive so she had to be careful. But once he slipped inside of her she felt a wave of pleasure flow though her body. “You can start thrusting but go slow.” He nodded his head and pulled back before pushing in even deeper. For a small dick it sure did feel amazing, she thought to herself.

It didn't take long for their bodies to recover from their earlier orgasms, and to start building toward the next. Cartman was the first to announce his was approaching. “Wendy, oh god Wendy I'm about to cum. I'm going to cum.”

“Me too Eric! You're going to make me cum. Eric! I'm cumming. I'm cumming. Eric! Eriiiic!”

Several moments passed in silence. Wendy lay on the couch basking in the intensity of her orgasms. Maybe these library cleaning days weren't so bad. She thought to herself. I just wished I could have convinced Cartman to have helped today. She removed her hand from between her legs and pulled her pants and underwear up. Looking around to make sure she had not disturbed her surroundings. She cleaned up anything out of order and readied herself for the walk home.

When she came out of the office she was surprised that the library doors were open. She was sure she had closed them. Had someone come in while she was distracted? She wondered if it could have been....nah. No need to get her hopes up.


End file.
